Początek tortur
Totalna Porażka: W Lesie - Odcinek 1 Chris stoi przed małym lasem na zawodników Chris:Witam was w 4 seri mojego reality -show.Oto zasady.18 graczy będzie brała udział w tym sezonie by wygrać milion dolaów,będą również pokazywać swoje pamiętniki wideo byście wiedzieli co im leży na wątrobie.CO każdą ceremonię zawodnik dostanie jabłko przterwania.Kto soebie poradzi?Jakie będą skałdy Drużyn?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytacjie Totalną Porażkę: W Lesie!!! Przed lasem Chris czeka na pierwszą limuzynę,która właśnie przyjechała Chris:No to czas przedtsawić wam naszą 8 starcyh dobrych znajomych Z limuzyny wyłażą Noah,Cody,Dj,Alejandro,Katie i Sadie,Lindsay i Heather Heather:No to trzeba wygrac ten sezon Alejandro:Nie łódź się bo tak wylecisz jako pierwsza Heather:To zobaczymy Cody:Szkoda,że tu nie ma Gwen Noah:Kolo ona tak czy siak cię nie kochała Cody:No wiem,ale tęsknie za nia Dj:Ważne jest to,że znowu jestesmy razem Katie:Właśnie.Co nie Sadie Sadie:No tak Katie & Sadie:Łiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Lindsay:Czy ktoś widział Tylera? Heather:Lindsay:Tylera nie ma w tym sezonie Chris:Dobra,a teraz poznajcie waszą konkurencję Heather:Że co?Będzie nas jeszcze więcej.Bo ja myślałam,że tylko tu będziemy Chris:To się myliłaś.O patrz już pzyjechali Przyjerzdża limuzyna Chris:To poznajcie Bircka Brick:Brick melduje się na rokzaz Chris:Mike Mike:Rewelka stary super tu jest Chris:Lightning LIghtning:Sha -bum lepiej odjedzcie stąd frajerzy bo Lightning wkarcza do gry Chris:Cameron Cameron:Witajcie miło mi was poznać Chris:Scott Scott:O rety czemu dałem się w to wpakować? Chris:Zoey Zoey:Część wam.O ja nie mogę nie myślałam,ze was zobaczę tutaj Chris:Jo Jo:Możecie się już z kasą pozeganć bo to ja wygram! Chris:Dawn Dawn:Wszyscy jetseście zdenerwowani i niewiem dlaczego Chris:Dakota Dakota wychodzi z limuzyny i nagle przybiega do niej paparazzi Dakota:No cześć wam Chris:Anna Maria Wychodzi Anna Maria z lakierem Anna Maria:No siemka Chris:No i na tym będzie koniec.Chodzcie do lasu Las Przed domkami Zawodnicy z Chrisem poszli przed domki zawodników Chris:No tak to są wasze domki Alejandro:Ale to tylko stare domki Chris:No takie jak w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki Heather:I znowu tam będą karaluchy Dakota:Oooo fuj.Nie pbrzydzaj e no e Hetaher:Heather! Daota:A no tak Heather:O rany Chris:A wasz pokój zwierzeń bedzie w małej chatce o tantej Kmera przenosi się na wychodek Pokój zwierzeń ' ' ' ' ' ' Chris:Dobra czas na wasze zadanie! Las Chris:No to tak.Czas na przydział Drużyn.Drużyna I to #Heather #Anna Maria #Dawn #Cody #Lightning #Dj ' Chris:Wasza Drużyna nazywa się Drużyna Zabójczych kleszczy Dj:Kleszczy o rajciu Chris:Następna Drużyna to #Jo #Dakota #Lindsay #Scott #Brick #Noah Jo:Przecierz to banda mięczaków Scott:Mów za siebie Jo:Grrrrr ' Chris:Wasza Drużyna nosi tytuł Drużyna Starych Drzew Noah:Nie ejsteśmy starzy Chris:Ale jest tam dwójka starych zawondików czyli ty Noah i Lindsay.A ostatnia Drużyna to #Zoey #Katie #Sadie #Mike #Cameron #Alejandro Zoey:I jak będziemy się nazwyać? Chris:Będziecie Drużyną Najlepszych Zwierząt Zoey:Super Chris:Powiem wam jeszcze,ze jest gdzieś w lesie ukryty Totemik w kształcie drzewa kto o znajdzie nigdy nie zostanie wyeliminowany Zawodnicy:Hura! Chris:A wasze zadanie to wejść do lasu i znaleźć gdzieś mi jakieś dobre jabłko Alejandro:TO przecież proste Chris:Wiem,ale skoro to pierwszy dzień więc musi być coś prostego.Macie na to zadanie 1 godzinę później chcę widzieć was z jabłkami.Czas strat Zadanie http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Zawodnicy mieli wielki problem bo tam gdzie poslzi prawie nie było żadnej jabłoni Heather:Super na bank przgeramy dziś wyzwanie Dawn:Nie byłabym tego taka pewan Heather:A skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Dawn:Bo ja iwdze przyszłość Hetaher:Ta jasne ' Anna Maria:Ale jak wygramy niech będzie nagroda w postacie lakieru do włosów Lighnting:No błagam cię.Nagroda to ma być pójście na mecz Dawn:A ja wam tylko powiem,ze tych nagórd nie będzie Lightning i Anna Maria się zasmucili Cody:No i dobrze Dj:Musimy znaleźć tylko jedno jabłko Dawn:Zaczekajcie Dawn usiadła w stylu lotosu i zaczęła medytować Hetaher:A w czym ma nam to pomóc? ' Dawn wstaje i mówi im gdzie jest najbliższa jabłoń Dawn:Szybko na wschodnią część lasu! ' Hetaher:No truchy Zawodnicy po paru minutach doszli do jabłoni Dj:Patrzcie jakie czerwone jabłka Anna Maria:No to kto po nie pójdzie? Lighnting:Sha-Lightning wejdzie na samą górę Lightning wchodzi na góre,ale jak się okazuje nie jest to proste Lightning:Rajciu,ale ślizgie.Ale się nie bójcie ja kontroluje sytułację Dopiero za drugim razem udaje mu się wspiąć na drzewo i zerwać jabłko Hetaher:Szybko do Chrisa! Wszyscy pobiegli do Chrisa,ale niewiedzieli gdzie pójść więc Dawn znów zacżeła medytowac i wskazała dobrą drogę do niego http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Oni to mieli najłatweij bo trafili na same jabłonie Jo:No to z jakiego drzewa mam ściągnąć jabłko? Noah:Wybierz sama Jo:Dobry wybór Noah Dakota:Ja radzę tam gdzie jest pełno tych jabłek Jo:Dzieki blondi ' ' Brick:Ja też pójdę po jabłko Jo:Nie ja pójdę po jabłko Scott:Mtko nie możecie zrobić wojnę na kciuki? Jo:Dobry pomysł Brick i Jo zaczeli wojnę na kciuki,ale to Brick przgerał wojnę i Jo musiała wejść na drzewo Lindsay:Hej Dakota,a moze powymieniamy się błyszcykami Dakota:TO bardzo fajny pomsył ' ' ''' Noah:Jo tylko uwążaj,żebyś nie spadła Jo:Ja nie ejstem tobą ' ' Jo szybko zrywa jabłko z drzewa i z wraz z nim skacze na sam dół Jo:No to teraz do Chrisa! Noah:Chodźmy za Brickiem Brick:No dobra ' ' Cała Drużyna poszła za Brickiem do Chrisa http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Oni to nie mogli znaleźć jabłoni,ale całą drogę mili wypełnioną jabłkami Zoey:Słuchajcie skoro nigdzie nie możemy znaleźć jabłek to zabierzmy jedno z ziemi Cameorn:To świetna myśl Mike:Racja Zoey ' ' Mike:Dobra zabirzmy jakieś jabłko Cameron:Moze takie gdzie jest całe czerwno Alejandro:Amigo tutaj jest chyba z 100 czerwonych jabłek Cameron:Och no tak ' ' Katie:Patrz Sadie jaki on jest sexy Sadie:Masz rację Katie Katie:No wiem Sadie:Sexy wyglądasz Alejandro Alejandro:Dziękuje drogie panie Katie:Nie ma za co ' Mike:Dobra chodźcie mam jabłko Wszyscy pobiegli w stornę Chrisa Koniec zadania http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Wszyscy po godzinie dotrali do Chrisa,który zaczął jęść jabłak od każdego zespołu Chris:Najlepsze jabłko ma Drużyna Najlepszych zwierząt bo takie miękkie i słodkie Drużyna Najlepszych Zwierząt:O tak! Chris:Zaś Druie miejsce dla Drużyny Zabójczych Kleszczy Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy:Super! Chris:To chyba wiadomo z kim sie będe witał na ceremoni ' ' ' ' ' ' Chris:No niech wasza Drużyna idzie się naradzić przed waszą pierwszą ceremonią.A i jeszcze wasze domki Przed domkami Chris:Po lewej dla Najlepszych zwierząt po prawej dla Zabójczych Kleszczy,a na wprost dla Starcyh Drzew.No to koniec narazie.WIdzimy się na cermeoni Przed ceremonią http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg ' ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Zawodnicy czekali na wyniki głosowania Chris:Więc tak znam już wasze głosy i jestem z szokowany więc pierwsze 3 jabłka otrzymują #Noah #Scott #Jo ,kolejne jabłko dla Bricka.A ostatnie jabłko tego wieczoru wędruje do ....... ...... ...... ...... ...... ...... Dakota!!!!! Lindsay się popłakała Lindsay:Dlaczego ja chlip Dakota:Nie martw się ja wygram dla ciebie Lindsay:Serio? Dakota:Serio Chris:No to idź do limuzyny wstydu Lindsay Lindsay idzie do limuzyny wstydu gdzie wsiada i wyjerzdża z lasu na dobre Chris:I tak skońcyzł się pierwszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie.Kto będzie następny?Jakie tortury czekają naszych uczetsników następnym razem?Żeby się tego doweidzieć cyztajcie Totalną Porażkę: W Lesie! Bonusowy klip Lindsay siedzi zapłakana w Limuzynie Lindsay:Chlip ... Dlaczego ...Chlip ...Musiałam dać błyszczyk i ot mój ulubiony Lindsay przestaje płakać Lindsay:Nawet się cieszę,ze wypadłam,ale skoro tego nie wygram to moze kiedy indziej.Juz niedługo spotkam sie Tylerem i będzie wsztsko jak dawniej